Watching Alice
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: From reading novels together to skydiving, time spent with her were moments Emmett treasured and would never forget. A chaptered drabble story.
1. On the Deck

On the deck outside, moonlight illuminated her small, delicate frame.

While I opened the door a cool, refreshing rush of air met me.

She did not turn around or make any sound as I moved to stand beside her, mimicking her actions. My arms rested along the rail, my eyes pointed to the ocean in front of us.

"This is the third party we have been to in the past week."

"That is because we are the social ones in our family."

Alice did not reply, just smiled and continued watching the silver tinted waves.

Her hand folded over mine.

* * *

_Author's note;_

Alriiight. So I have been working on this for the past month or so, on and off. There are going to be over **twenty** drabbles in this little series I have going; _nothing_ that will take away from canon.

It all could have actually happened. I know. **Crazysauce**.

As this is my favorite Twilight couple, I had a flipping _BLAST_ writing all of these. And they are already written, planned out, Beta'd. ^.^ Each drabble EXACTLY 100 words.

**_Delta_** (deltadecapitated) edited and looked over them **all**, telling me which ones sucked and how to fix them. And I did. And I love her to bits.

I am going to have as few Author's Notes as possible through this.

_Peace_ and reviews are welcome. (;


	2. In a Park

The loud creaking of old metal made my ears ache, but I remained quiet as we sat on the swings.

She kept going higher, urging me along.

Our legs pumped hard as we raced to the top.

The moment she reached it, Alice jumped, doing a somersault in the air before landing on her feet.

I followed after her, the bars on the swings jerking with me as I flipped through the air.

We had the park to ourselves that evening and when the sprinklers came on I stole her hand and led her through them until we were drenched.


	3. At a Store

Her eyes scanned the shop, picking up dresses.

Accessories were shoved into my hands as she hummed.

It is all my fault for volunteering to go shopping with her.

Everyone else had just snickered.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

She put bras on top of the large pile of clothes I was already carrying.

"Why can't we have the lady do this?" My arms were full of girly crap.

She smiled and reached forward, poking my nose.

"Because, silly, you're the guy. That means you carry either the clothes, or my purse."

"Clothes it is."


	4. Under the Ocean

Through the murky water my eyes found Alice. She was reaching a hand toward the starfish, her hand grazing it's side.

Her body turned toward me, then, and I gave her a thumbs-up. I could tell she was smiling, even through her scuba mask.

When we found coral, the colors infinite, she broke off a piece and gave it to me for safe-keeping.

We watched as group of school fish swam past us.

Forms of gray swam towards us.

But, the moment dolphins came into view, she snatched my hand and put her other over where her heart would be.


	5. During a Rainstorm

Pounding against the window, the rain broke the comfortable silence between us.

"Comedy or horror?" I held up the two movies.

She grinned. "Both. We have time to spare."

I put the comedy into the player first and moved to sit with her on the couch. Everyone else in the house had left to hunt, leaving us alone once more.

She pulled a blanket over us as I rested my arm along the back of the couch.

Around the middle of the movie the power went out.

We spent the rest of the night making shadow puppets with a flashlight.


	6. Above a Hill

"Come on Emmett, I know you can do it."

"This is the fifth kite I've broken!" My voice portrayed my frustration.

She was next to me in a second, wrapping her arms around me in a reassuring manner.

When she pulled back, her whole face was beaming. Her skin glinted and sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Come on," she took a hold of my hand and lead me to the bottom of a small, grassy hill.

She opened another bag, taking it out and handing me the string.

As I backed up, the wind caught the kite and it soared.


	7. On the Carpet

Never before had I claimed to know much about fashion, but I was sure that what I was seeing on that piece of paper showed real passion.

"Well?" Alice was next to me, gauging my reaction before I even finished my sentence. She jumped on my back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh. So. Heavy," I fell to the floor, bringing her down with me as we both laughed.

Laying next to her on the carpet, I leaned up on an elbow_. _"I think that, if made into real clothes, these could be worn on the runway."

"Thank you."


	8. By a Fish

Through the glass, I watched the tiny creature swim around.

"Must live a fascinating life. Right on the edge."

Alice took a pinch of the food she had bought and pulverized it into small pieces between her fingers. Then she dropped it into the water.

The fish swam up, as if on instinct, and began devouring its dinner.

"Why did you get a fish, again?"

"To liven this place up."

Our eyes met and we began laughing. I stood and wrapped her in my arms, squeezing her tight to me before bending to see the fish again.

"Blub," I spoke.

* * *

_Author's note_;

It's my **birthday**! :D

Reviews are extra-welcome today! ;)


	9. Beneath the Sun

"Can we just _buy_ a new desk?"

Alice stopped opening the paint can to give me a meaningful look. "Everything can be salvaged, Emmett."

As soon as she had the color ready, she dipped in the paintbrush and began decorating her side. I grabbed the other and started on mine.

When she was done, she dunked her hand into the green paint can and as the sun came out her skin sparkled.

My eyes met hers and I ducked to the side, but the glob of paint hit me anyways.

By the end of the afternoon, we were covered in messy goo.


	10. Towards the Ground

I listened as she screamed for the first few seconds. Soon, though, that melded into laughter.

We were being pulled to the ground by gravity, the plane we jumped from having taken off.

Others were with us, sets of humans so ready to risk their lives for adventure.

The person near me grabbed my hand and I snatched the next person's until we formed a circle in the sky.

I felt Alice's forehead rest against the back of mine and we continued to freefall.

My hands were released and I pulled the string soon after.

"Thank you for bringing me."


	11. Attending a Carnival

Vibrant hues of multi-colored lights flashed in my vision as screams of thrill-seekers buzzed in my head.

"Why are we here again?" We could rent out an entire theme park for our family, and yet there we were.

"Shh," Alice tugged me along until we were in line for the Carousal.

I made a point to gaze at one of the faster rides.

"We have to start small, than work our way up."

On the ride we sat on a bench because we were too big for the horses.

She smiled at the children's glee. And I smiled at hers.

* * *

_Author's note_;

I happen to be going out of town for my **birthday** this weekend.

So, to make up for time without Internet, I am going to post this and _one_ more drabble right now. (:

_**Delta**_ (deltadecapitated) Beta'd ALL of these. She is extraordinary.


	12. Upon the Lawn

Although the lawn was covered in dew, Alice and I were sprawled on it. My back was getting soaked, but I stayed in my position with my eyes closed against the fierce sun.

She was sitting cross-legged as she completed a homework assignment and I listened to her pencil moving across the paper. I could hear each unnecessary breath that she took. Ignoring all other sounds around us, I focused on the sound of her necklace jingling, her arm brushing over the paper. The fabric of her shirt rubbing against itself.

"Emmett?" she used a normal voice, but I jumped.


	13. Behind a Door

Once I opened her bedroom door without knocking.

She was in a pink dress, spinning in circles with her eyes closed.

Her arms were spread out on either side of her as she moved.

The sun glistened off her skin, creating diamonds in the room. She was a small disco ball, her light touching everything in the room.

"Alice."

She stopped, her dress swaying even though she ceased movement. Her arms went behind her backand she beamed at me.

"Emmett," her eyes sparkled more than her skin as she beckoned me to join her. "You should learn to knock."


	14. Soaring the Sky

"You had to choose the most obnoxious colored balloon."

I stopped looking upwards when she did not reply, and saw that Alice was entranced by whatever was below us.

Her hands were on the sides of the basket we were in, gripping it so tight that it was withering under her touch.

The wonder in her eyes now was worth any money I would have to pay for damage later.

As I navigated us around the sky, she watched the ground in silence.

Then she burst out laughing. "This is so beautiful!"

"Yes," my eyes met hers. "Yes, it is."


	15. With the Accessories

I did not know what force possessed me to enter her closet, but as I followed Alice there, I froze mid-sentence.

"You were saying?" I could only gape as she opened a small door that was a closet displaying purses of every size and color on hooks.

A closet inside of a closet.

"How many purses do you _need_, Alice?"

She put a finger to her lips before snatching off a small silver one. "A girl can never have too many accessories."

"Uh," I walked over to an extensive scarf collection. "I think they can."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys."


	16. Underneath the Stars

The night was cloudless as I opened my eyes to the stars. The blanket underneath me was scratching my exposed skin and I could feel every small breeze.

Before I saw her, I heard the sound of the door shutting and her feet whispering across the grass.

Then all became silent. I took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent that was all Alice.

"Couldn't sleep?" my mouth quirked up.

"Just scoot over."

She laid down next to me, resting her head on my arm.

I let my hands play with her soft hair as we counted shooting stars.


	17. Visiting a Museum

"What do you think this one means?" Alice's hand was reaching toward the painting, but she didn't touch it.

I tilted my head sideways. "That artist must have been attacked while trying to paint something."

Really, how I ended up inside of _museum_ while in New York, I would never know. Out of all the clubs and many other things we could be doing, Alice had dragged me to a place of objects that did not move.

It was ridiculous.

But as I watched her eyes glow and dance when she observed each work of art, it was worth it.


	18. Uniting the Students

In response to what was written on the abused-looking paper, I scribbled something fast.

As I gave the handoff to the person behind me, being sure to fold the paper so no one could read it, I smiled.

It was returned five minutes and thirty-two seconds later, my history teacher none the wiser.

Her 'I's were dotted with hearts and every bit of white space from our conversation was filled with small doodles. I chuckled, sitting back in my seat and tapping my pencil on the side of my head.

She always ended her sentences the same way.

_xoxox,_

_Alice_


End file.
